A New Destiny
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Sequel to Sharper Than A Serpent's Tooth After helping Buffy save the world from The First Evil, Cole approaches his new “charge” to introduce himself.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"A New Destiny"  
  
This is a sequel to "Sharper Than A Serpent's Tooth"  
  
(A Charmed/Buffy, The Vampire Slayer Crossover)  
  
(This story is an AU story.)  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language)  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
After helping Buffy save the world from The First Evil, Cole approaches his new "charge" to introduce himself.  
  
* * *  
  
PREFACE  
  
Cole Turner adjusted his tie and checked his suit once more to make sure everything was in place. Going to the mortal realm required that he look the part. He wasn't supposed to draw attention to himself and walking around in the gray robes most of them wore here would have made him stand out. He looked up to see three men walking toward him.  
  
One was Trembor, one of his "teachers" among the Avatars. He was a good six inches shorter than Cole and always seemed to have a perpetual smile on his face. His goatee was immaculately trimmed and he usually stood with his hands folded inside the folds of the sleeves of his robe. Trembor had taught him a great deal since he had joined them. And he was unusually patient with Cole, something the former demon wasn't exactly used to.  
  
The second man was Mellock, another of the teachers, though Cole had never actually studied under him. Mellock was as tall as Cole, but much thinner. He wore a goatee, just as Trembor did. Just as most of the Avatars did. Mellock's eyes were almost the exact same shade of green as Cole's.  
  
The third man Cole had only met once. Lucan stood just less than five feet six inches. He was bald except for a fringe of hair that ringed his head like a halo. His hair and goatee were totally white and Lucan appeared to be ancient. Still, he moved with the fluidity and grace of a man in his prime. Time held little meaning in this place. And Avatars, like demons, didn't suffer the affects of time as humans did.  
  
Together, these three men comprised the core of the Avatars. The leaders, if you will. Not so much leaders as guides and advisors. In truth, there really were no leaders in the traditional sense of the word. All Avatars knew their purpose. To keep a balance between good and evil so that neither became too powerful. But most of the Avatars looked to these three for guidance. If any Avatar had any questions they could approach any of these three at any time.  
  
"I see you're ready to go," said Trembor, the perpetual smile still on is face.  
  
"Yes," said Cole. "How do I look?"  
  
"Like any other human," said Mellock.  
  
"Good," said Cole. "It's been a while since I wore a suit and tie. When I was a lawyer it was important that I looked good. To instill confidence in my clients. I'm going to need that if I'm to accomplish this."  
  
"I have faith that you will," said Lucan. "You're familiar with what your objective is?"  
  
"I think so," said Cole. "Approach the Slayer and introduce myself so that he becomes accustomed to me. Let her begin to feel comfortable with me so that she'll be more ready to accept my instructions and guidance."  
  
"Excellent," said Lucan.  
  
"One thing I'm still not clear on," said Cole. "Why can't I just tell her who I really am? It's not like it's going to come as a surprise or anything. She's the Slayer. She's already familiar with the supernatural. Wouldn't it be easier if she knew I was an Avatar and that I was there to help her?"  
  
"Maybe," said Lucan, "but we've found it's best to go slow. Let her get used to you and trust you some before you let her know too much. We don't have the best reputation in some circles. If she's been swayed by that reputation, she might just dismiss you out of hand. Trust me, Cole, this is the best way. Once she's used to having you around and doesn't see you as a threat you can tell her more."  
  
"I guess so," said Cole. "She has had a pretty rough life. Hurt and betrayed by those closest to her. Loosing her mother and some of her closest friends against The First. Even having died twice. I guess it's best if we just take it easy at first."  
  
"You both have much in common," said Trembor. "It's one of the reasons we chose you for this. You can identify with what's she's been through. That may help to establish the bond you're going to need."  
  
"You still haven't told me what that is," said Cole.  
  
"All in good time," said Mellock. "Right now you have only one goal. Learn about your charge. When you're ready, we'll tell you more."  
  
"Okay," said Cole somewhat disappointed. It wasn't easy for him to just obey without knowing why. "I guess I'd better be going. She's alone right now. It will make approaching her easier."  
  
"You'll do well, I have no doubt," said Lucan.  
  
Cole vanished from the otherworldly realm leaving the three Avatar leaders alone.  
  
"It's begun," said Mellock after Cole had left. "I hope we haven't made a mistake with him."  
  
"We haven't," said Trembor. "I've spent a great deal of time with him. When it's time he will do what is necessary."  
  
The three Avatars simply turned and walked back into the swirling mists of the realm they called home. 


	2. Chapter 2

ONE  
  
Buffy Summers paid the cashier for her meal and then turned to find a seat in the cafeteria. It was nearly deserted this time of day. One of the reasons she had chosen this particular place. It had only been a few short months since she and the others had defeated The First Evil. She found she liked spending a lot of her time alone these days.  
  
She found a seat and glanced around at the other people in the place. An elderly woman picking at her food as if searching for some hidden treasure. A young man just a bit older than she was who had ordered half a dozen hamburgers. And had insisted that they be cooked so rare they were practically raw.  
  
There was also a woman with two young children. They were nearly finished and the young mother was having trouble getting her son to finish his broccoli. There was also the man who had been behind her in line. Late thirties, dark brown hair, piercing green eyes. He had smiled at her briefly when she had looked back at him.  
  
Besides the three people who obviously worked here, these were the only people in the place. And it was the middle of the afternoon with the sun blazing brightly in a cloudless sky. No vampires around and no demons looking to kill her. She was enjoying the respite that defeating The First Evil had brought.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" asked the man who had been behind her in line. "I hate to eat alone."  
  
"Sorry," said Buffy, smiling weakly at him, "I'd just as soon not. I just came in to get something to eat. Nothing else."  
  
"I can understand that," said the man, sitting down across from her. "It must be somewhat refreshing to be able to sleep at night. To not have to worry about who - or what - might be out there preying on the innocent."  
  
Buffy eyed the man suspiciously. His choice of words had seemed deliberate. As if he knew exactly who and what she was. But that was impossible. Since defeating The First Evil, demonic activity had been severely curtailed. Most nights she didn't even need to patrol.  
  
"Listen," Buffy began.  
  
"You'll want to talk with me," said the man. "Trust me, Buffy. Things are changing and you are definitely going to want to hear what I have to say."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, I know a great deal about you," said the man. "Mother, Joyce, deceased. Estranged from your father. One sister, who's not really your sister. Recently from Sunnydale that just happens not to exist any longer. The one girl in all the world born with the strength yada yada yada. You have a very impressive resume."  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Buffy. "If you know about me, then you also know I can kick your butt from here to next Tuesday. And what I've been through recently it wouldn't be much of a challenge."  
  
"More than you might think," said the man. "You can call me Restin. And I'm not a threat to you. Now that guy," he indicated the man devouring the nearly uncooked hamburgers, "he might be. At least once the sun goes down."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Werewolf," Restin whispered to her. "And tonight is the first night of the full moon. I'm thinking you're going to be busy at least for part of the night. Once the moon rises."  
  
"Just who are you?" asked Buffy.  
  
"As I said," said Restin, "my name is Restin. And I'm what you might call your guardian angel. Well, actually, more of a guide. Someone who has the answers to some of your questions."  
  
"A guide?" questioned Buffy. "To where?"  
  
"To where you're going," said Restin. "You've fulfilled your destiny. You've defeated a powerful evil. Now, you have new destiny. I'm going to help you discover that destiny and prepare for it."  
  
"Just how do you plan to do that?" asked Buffy. "I don't even know you. How do I know you aren't some powerful evil wanting to manipulate me into doing what you want?"  
  
"We don't work that way," said Restin. "You will always have free will to choose what you want to do. I'll just try to help steer you in the right direction, that's all. Call me a supernatural Watcher of sorts."  
  
"Listen," said Buffy, "I've had my fill of Watchers. Besides, they don't exist any more. Haven't you heard? They've disbanded."  
  
"Not those kinds of Watchers," Restin said. "They're job was to prepare you for your role as the Slayer. I'm going to prepare you for something much more important."  
  
"Just what might that be?" asked Buffy suspiciously.  
  
"All in good time," said Restin. "In the mean time, you might want to take a little stroll by that economy motel about a mile down the road after the sun sets. Our friend over there is staying there right now. Room twenty-seven. And he's not like your friend, Oz. He enjoys what he is."  
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?" asked Buffy, glancing over at the man who was still devouring the uncooked hamburgers.  
  
When she looked back at Restin, he was gone. There was no evidence he had ever been there. She looked around the cafeteria but nothing seemed out of place. Apparently no one had noticed this man simply vanish from the table. Buffy didn't finish her meal. Instead, he left the cafeteria and hurried back to the motel where Giles and the others were staying. 


	3. Chapter 3

TWO  
  
"And he didn't say who he was?" asked Giles after Buffy had explained what had happened.  
  
"Not a word," said Buffy. "Just that he's some sort of supernatural Watcher and that he was going to guide me to a new destiny. Then, poof, he's just not there any more."  
  
"Any of you guys go poof?" asked Xander, sitting near the window.  
  
"Not that I'm aware of," said Giles. "Watchers are mortal. To my knowledge there has never been a Watcher with supernatural powers. At least, not normally. The magic I used was borrowed from some friends and then only for a short time."  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with what I felt," said Willow.  
  
"You felt something?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Yes," said Giles. "We were discussing it while you were out. Willow has felt a powerful magic somewhere near San Francisco. Her connection to the Earth is really quite remarkable."  
  
"San Francisco?" questioned Buffy. "Does it have anything to do with Piper, Phoebe and Paige?"  
  
"The Charmed Ones?" Willow asked. "I don't know. But somehow I don't think so. It just suddenly appeared like it came out of nowhere. I think whatever it was it was masking itself. That's why I can't get a fix on it."  
  
"Then how do you even know it's there?" asked Dawn.  
  
"I can feel it," said Willow. "It's moved now. I'm not sure where. Somewhere north I think. Toward Los Angeles."  
  
Buffy didn't say anything. Los Angeles was the home of Angel. Their last couple of meetings hadn't gone very well. And now that he was involved with Wolfram and Hardt, things were getting more complicated.  
  
"We need to decide on a course of action," said Giles. "I know we agreed to take some time and evaluate our options. But if this being you met was telling the truth the power that Willow sensed might be part of it."  
  
"If he was telling the truth," said Dawn.  
  
"How do we find out?" asked Xander. "We can't exactly look up supernatural Watchers in the yellow pages."  
  
"First, I check out the guy he told me about," said Buffy. "It's starting to get dark. If that guy is a werewolf, someone could get killed tonight. After that, we'll see."  
  
"Just be careful," said Giles. "As you're aware, werewolves are different from most demons you've faced. They react purely on instinct. And that instinct is to kill anyone they come across."  
  
"Not to worry," said Buffy, opening a drawer to one of the dressers. She pulled out a silver-colored stake. "I kept a few souvenirs from Sunnydale. I thought they might come in handy. If this guy is a werewolf, this should take care of him nicely."  
  
"You want me to go with you?" asked Willow.  
  
"No," said Buffy. "I need you to stay here. In case my new friend shows up while I'm gone. This may all be a ploy to get me away so he can get to one of you. I can handle one werewolf."  
  
"Be careful all the same," said Giles. "You aren't invincible."  
  
"I will," said Buffy heading for the door. "While I'm gone, why don't you see if you can figure out who this Restin is? If I knew what he is it might help me figure out if he's a good guy or a bad guy."  
  
Buffy left the room and headed for the economy motel down the road. As she did, Giles pulled out his books and began to look through them. In truth, he really wasn't sure exactly where to start. 


	4. Chapter 4

THREE  
  
The motel the supposed werewolf was staying at had seen better days. It was one of those laid out as if each room was a separate building. Locating room twenty-seven wasn't difficult. Except that it appeared to be unoccupied at the moment.  
  
"Great," said Buffy to herself. "He's apparently already gone out. Which means he could be anywhere. Maybe there's something in his room that will give me an idea where to look. If Restin was right, he might plan out his attacks."  
  
Cautiously she moved up to the door. She tested the handle and found it locked. Not a problem for her. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Finding herself alone she turned the doorknob. Her immense strength snapped the lock like a dry twig. She slipped inside and hurriedly closed the door behind her.  
  
The room didn't appear any different from the numerous motel rooms she had stayed in herself over the past few months. The bed wasn't made but that didn't strike her as particularly odd. She rifled through the draws of the dresser and nightstands but found nothing of interest.  
  
She moved over to the closet and quietly opened the door. Several suits of close hung in the closet and several pairs of shoes sat on the floor. Nothing out of the ordinary about those. But what was out of the ordinary were several women's purses stuffed into a trash bag in the corner of the closet. Now what would a lone man need with women's purses?  
  
Buffy quickly looked through the purses. They belonged to a variety of women, different ages, different races, and several had identification showing they worked at different places. But all of them were local. She found some matchbooks in a couple of them from a bar she recognized as being nearby.  
  
Maybe Restin was right. Maybe this guy was a werewolf. He'd go to this bar and pick up unsuspecting women. He could then bring them back to his room where he could kill them at his leisure. And the dried blood on some of the purses seemed to bear this out.  
  
Suddenly Buffy heard the door to the room open. Quickly, she pulled the door to the closet closed, leaving it open only enough to see out of. She couldn't see the door to the room but she could hear voices. One was a man's voice. The other was a woman's.  
  
"I don't normally do this," said the woman as the light came on in the room.  
  
"Neither do I," said the male voice. "But we hit it off so well I figured, what the heck? You only live once. And the only true regrets are the things you don't do."  
  
"I supposed," said the female voice nervously.  
  
"Now," said the male voice, "just make yourself comfortable while I step into the bathroom real quick. I need to change. I shouldn't be long."  
  
"Okay," said the female voice.  
  
"Or please," said Buffy, pushing the closet door open, "don't tell me you're going to fall for that 'our only regrets are the things we don't do' line? That's so old. Not very original at all."  
  
"Who are you?" demanded the man, spinning around to look at her. "How did you get into my room?"  
  
It was the same man Restin had pointed out in the cafeteria. He looked almost exactly as he had then. Except Buffy noticed his eyes were starting to turn yellow. The girl must have been so nervous she hadn't noticed. But Buffy knew this confirmed her suspicions. She knew from Oz that one of the first changes a werewolf goes through were their eyes. His had changed to the same dull yellow she now saw in this man's eyes.  
  
"Honey," said Buffy, pushing the bag of purses out of the closet, "I don't think you understand what he means when he says he's going to change. If I were you, I'd be getting on home. Unless you're interested in why this guy has women's purses in his closet with dried blood on them."  
  
"I'm not interested in any group thing," said the young woman, picking up the purse she had dropped on the bed and beginning to head for the door. "I think I'd better be going."  
  
"Oh no you don't," said the man, grabbing her by the arm. "I don't know who this one is," he glanced at Buffy, "but looks like I get two for the price of one."  
  
"Not tonight, sunshine," said Buffy.  
  
She reached out and grabbed the man's wrist that was locked around the girls arm. With a sudden yank she pulled the girl's arm free of the man's grasp and flung the man across the room. She then stepped between the girl and the man.  
  
"You'd better be going, sweetheart," said Buffy. "Your 'date' and I have a few things to talk over."  
  
The girl didn't wait. She turned and hurried from the room as fast as she could go. Buffy glanced out the open door and saw the girl head for a car in the parking lot. Then Buffy turned back to face the man.  
  
"You fool," said the man, standing up. He was now in the full throes of his transformation. "You have no idea what you're dealing with. Too bad you won't live long enough to regret your foolishness. I may not get both of you tonight but you'll make a very tasty morsel in her place."  
  
"Not tonight, hairy," said Buffy as she watched the man change.  
  
It took only seconds for him to change fully into his werewolf form. Snarling, the beast leapt over the bed, it's clawed fingers reaching for Buffy. Ready for the attack, Buffy stepped to the side as the beast narrowly missed her. She hit it full force with her fist sending the beast sprawling back across the bed once again.  
  
There was now no resemblance between this beast and the man it had been only moments before. All rational thought was gone. The only driving force was the instinct to kill its prey. And that prey at the moment was Buffy. It launched itself once again at the Slayer, intent on killing and devouring her as it had done countless times before.  
  
But this was no ordinary prey. This was the Slayer. Infinitely stronger and quicker than any human or even vampire. And more than a match for a snarling beast who simply attacked out of instinct. A beast that didn't gauge its attacks but relied on brute force to do its work.  
  
The two fought for several minutes. Although on the offensive, Buffy had not yet had the opportunity to pull the silver stake out of her back pocket. The breast was faster and stronger than she had anticipated. She had several minor cuts from the beasts' claws, but they would heal before morning.  
  
Suddenly the beast dove at her intent on tearing this human apart. Buffy kicked the beast in the face and spun completely around, narrowly being missed by the claws that tried to rake her throat. As she completed her spin, she pulled out the silver stake from her back pocket.  
  
Years of training and experience fighting vampires, demons, and other creatures of evil were well honed in this young Slayer. In her first encounter with a vampire, she had staked the undead creature but had completely missed the heart. In the years since she had learned to strike the heart of her opponent without missing a beat.  
  
She backed away and looked at the beast. The silver stake strutted from its chest, nearly half of it lodged in the heart of the beast. It reached up and tried to pull the offending weapon from its chest. With a swift kick, Buffy drove the stake completely into the beasts chest, piercing the heart clean through. The werewolf reached out once more, and then fell to the floor dead. Within seconds the body had reverted back to its human form.  
  
Buffy looked around. The room was a shambles. Their fight had destroyed nearly every piece of furniture in the room. And other guests and probably even the management would no doubt have noticed it. She would have a difficult time explaining to anyone what she was doing in a room with a dead body that had a silver stake in its chest.  
  
Buffy moved quickly to the bathroom and opened the window. Everyone would be coming to the front door to see what all the commotion was. Quietly, she slipped out the bathroom window and disappeared unnoticed into the darkness as a sheriff's car pulled into the parking lot and stopped in front of the motel office. 


	5. Chapter 5

FOUR  
  
"You did a good job," said Restin as Buffy walked into the parking lot of her own motel. "Although to be honest, I expected you to have finished it much quicker than you did."  
  
"They don't always cooperate," said Buffy. "Thanks for the heads up."  
  
"Just a good faith offering you might say," said Restin.  
  
"So," said Buffy, "just what are you? You mentioned 'we' earlier. Who are we?"  
  
"An interested group," said Restin. "Let's just say that we're interested in people like you. People who can make a difference in the world."  
  
"So I'm supposed to just trust you now?" asked Buffy. "Simply because you pointed out one werewolf to me?"  
  
"I don't think so," said Restin. "You don't trust easily."  
  
"No, I don't," said Buffy. "And I definitely don't trust anyone who won't tell me who they are or what they want. You've said a lot of things but you really haven't told me anything. And I'm getting tired of the runaround."  
  
"I'll answer all of your questions," said Restin, "in good time. As I said, you have a new destiny ahead. I'm simply here to help you with it."  
  
"What kind of destiny?" Buffy asked. "I'm no longer the only Slayer. "There are a lot of them now."  
  
"I know," said Restin. "A side affect of fighting The First Evil. With the help of your friend, Willow, as I understand it."  
  
"You seem to know an awful lot about me," said Buffy.  
  
"I couldn't help you otherwise," said Restin.  
  
"Which brings us right back to where we were before," said Buffy. "You're wanting me to trust you without any reason. Listen, Restin or whatever your real name is, I'm through being used. I didn't ask to be the Slayer. I was forced into it. I even tried not to be the Slayer. It didn't work. I've been manipulated and coerced and betrayed by people I thought were my friends. I'm through with all that. And just because you can vanish into thin air doesn't mean I'm going to buy all of this new destiny crap you keep spouting."  
  
"I know," said Restin. "I'm not going to try to manipulate you. Believe me, I know exactly what that's like. I'm not even going to ask anything of you. I'm just going to give you some advice and whether you take it or not is up to you. I know you've told your friends about me. But they won't have any luck discovering who I am."  
  
"We'll see," said Buffy. "But just keep this in mind. You try to manipulate me in any way and I'll make you sorry you ever tried."  
  
"I'll remember that," said Restin, smiling. "For now, I'll leave you to rest up. You have a lot of work ahead of you. You're going to need your strength."  
  
Restin simply vanished. Buffy looked around not really knowing what she expected to see. This Restin person was certainly very odd. Whoever or whatever he was, she knew she shouldn't trust him. And yet he had pointed out a werewolf who was apparently stalking young women in the area. Still, it would take more than that for her to let down her guard with him. Thinking about her mysterious benefactor, she headed for her room at the motel.  
  
* * *  
  
"So the guy really was a werewolf?" Dawn asked after Buffy told them about her encounter.  
  
"Complete with fangs and fur and yellow eyes," said Buffy. "If I hadn't been there he would have killed that girl. From the looks of things he's already killed about nine other girls."  
  
"Which means he's been stalking them here for about three months," said Giles. "I would imagine he moved into an area and stalked young women for a few months and then moved on before anyone got wise to him."  
  
"Any idea who this Restin is yet?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Not yet," said Giles. "It may take some looking. And it would certainly help if we knew more about him."  
  
"Can't tell you any more than what I already have," said Buffy.  
  
She hadn't told them about her meeting with him after killing the werewolf. There was something about him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Every instinct in her told her not to trust this guy. But she found she liked him. And that disturbed her.  
  
"We'll keep looking," said Giles. "In the mean time, if you should see him again, see if you can find out some more about him. The more information we have on him the easier it will be to figure out who he is. And what he wants."  
  
"Okay," said Buffy. "Right now, I think it's time we moved on. This power that Willow sensed. I think we should check it out. I don't think it's coincidence that Restin shows up at the same time Willow senses something powerful in San Francisco. For all we know Restin is this power she sensed."  
  
"I don't think so," said Willow. "Whatever it is, it's still somewhere around Los Angeles. If it had come here, I would have sensed it move."  
  
"They might still be connected," said Buffy. "And the only place we're going to get any answers is San Francisco. If it was there, I'm willing to bet that Piper, Phoebe, and Paige know something about it."  
  
"Surely they can handle whatever this is," said Giles. "They are the Charmed Ones, after all."  
  
"Maybe," said Buffy. "I'd still feel better if we checked it out. We can be in San Francisco by morning. Then we can find out just what's going on."  
  
Before any of them could answer a bluish light suddenly appeared in the room. When it subsided, a woman about Buffy's age stood near the door. She had reddish blonde hair and stood looking at the four. Willow stood up and raised her hands in a defensive posture. She clearly saw this young woman as a threat.  
  
"Easy," said Buffy, moving over to stand next to Willow. "She's a friend. Hello, Paige. We were just talking about you."  
  
"Hi, Buffy," said Paige. "Hello, Giles. And these must be Dawn, Willow and Xander. Buffy, you never told me Xander was such a cutie."  
  
"What brings you here?" Buffy asked, ignoring Paige's comment.  
  
"I came to get you," said Paige. "Something has happened. Something that involves you. Piper and Phoebe and I thought it best if you came to the manor."  
  
"We were just planning to do that," said Buffy. "Willow has sensed something in San Francisco and we were coming to check it out. Plus there's something else I want to check with you about."  
  
"Great," said Paige. "I need to orb you there immediately. What about your friends?"  
  
"We'll drive up," said Giles. "At the moment, the bus and what we have in it are the only possessions we have. We should be there by morning."  
  
"Good," said Paige. "Get there as quickly as you can. I'm not sure how much of this involves the rest of you but it's best if you're at least prepared. I'll let Piper and Phoebe know you're coming."  
  
"You guys watch yourself," said Buffy to the group. "My new friend may be after one of you instead of me."  
  
"What new friend?" Paige asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get to the manor," said Buffy. "It's the other thing I mentioned."  
  
"Okay," said Paige. "Come on. Orbing is actually kind of fun."  
  
Buffy put her hand on Paige's arm and Paige orbed them out of the room. Giles simply watched commenting that it was "fascinating". Then, he, Dawn, Willow, and Xander began to collect their few belongings and headed for their bus. 


	6. Chapter 6

FIVE  
  
"This is an unfortunate turn of events," said Lucan. "If the Slayer tells the Charmed Ones about Cole, they might figure out who he is, even if he is using the name Restin. I'm not sure just how she's going to react if she learns he was once the Source."  
  
"What do you suggest we do?" Mellock asked.  
  
"We could block her memories," suggested Trembor.  
  
"That would be tricky," said Lucan. "She has an unusually powerful force of will. I'm not sure it would even be possible to block her memories because of that."  
  
"Clearly we have to do something," said Mellock. "We can't do anything to the Charmed Ones. They're much too powerful. Otherwise we wouldn't have had to choose the route we have."  
  
"Let's just wait for the moment," said Lucan. "After all, they think Cole has been permanently vanquished. His description could fit any number of people."  
  
"But they may figure out that he's an Avatar," said Trembor. "And you know how they feel about us."  
  
"Yes," said Lucan, "but it's a chance we'll have to take. We all knew there were going to be risks with this plan. Let's see how the Charmed Ones react and then we can decide what to do about it, if anything."  
  
"Yes," said Lucan, "but it's a chance we'll have to take. We all knew there were going to be risks with this plan. Let's see how the Charmed Ones react and then we can decide what to do about it, if anything. Besides, the last time we spoke with him - just before he left to see the Slayer - I noticed he had changed the color of his eyes. A minor change but it may be enough to make the Charmed Ones less likely to suspect him."  
  
"I guess so," said Mellock. "It's just that after all this time, it can be a bit frustrating to simply sit by when everything we've planned for could be destroyed in one instant."  
  
"I don't think that will happen," said Lucan. "We will need to make some adjustments. If they've gone to get the Slayer, I think it's probable they've gone to get the vampire as well. Having them all together is going to cause some problems."  
  
"I'll check on that," said Trembor. "If they do go get the vampire, we should at least be prepared for it."  
  
"Good," said Lucan. "Mellock, inform the others of what's happened. We'll need to keep an eye on the Charmed Ones, the Slayer, and the vampire very closely from now on. Tell the others whatever they are working on may have to wait. We may need them to keep an eye on this little group for us."  
  
"I'll take care of it right away," said Mellock.  
  
Lucan thought about the turn of events as Mellock and Trembor moved off to take care of their duties. Mellock was right. They had to do something. But until they knew how the Charmed Ones would react to Buffy's news, any actions would be premature and might cause things to get even worse. As risky as it was, they would simply have to wait. Something Lucan was very practiced in.  
  
The End  
  
(Be sure to look for the sequel to this story "Sibling Rivalry" coming soon that will continue the saga.)  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/. You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
